


Burning Midnight Oil

by AliceMorte



Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Science Trio
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-06-16
Updated: 2017-09-27
Packaged: 2018-04-04 16:44:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,968
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4145115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AliceMorte/pseuds/AliceMorte
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Drabbles and One-Shots from Tumblr prompts and other places.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Go the Fuck to Sleep

   Darcy was pacing. It probably looked more like a dog angrily chasing its tail, than fiercely striding by the couch that her boyfriend currently occupied like she hoped. She couldn’t help herself, it had been a total of 72 hours since Tony, Jane, and Bruce had slept. They were sciencing again, fuck knows on what this time.  
At this point she didn’t care, that time passed about 50 hours ago. She just wanted them to get the fuck to sleep. Was it too much to ask to have more than an hour of rest before getting a phone call from one of them saying, _“Sorry kid, but I left a thing-a-ma-bob in the kitchen. Would you mind getting it?”,_ or hearing some thud, scraping noise, and the occasional scream from the lab, which was conveniently located right below the room she shared with Loki.

“Darling, please stop pacing. The only thing you’ll accomplish is making yourself dizzy again” Loki pleaded for the third time that hour  
  
She knew that he was trying his best to keep her sane, but she couldn’t help feeling slightly irked. The last time she had been up for three days straight was when Thor left after the destroyer, well, destroyed the town she and Jane were living in seven years ago.  
 She was about to tell him exactly why pacing was going to help her but, looking at Loki was a mistake. He was giving her the puppy eyes and patting the spot next to him on the sofa. Let it never be said that Darcy Lewis passed up the chance to cuddle with a hot alien dude.  
    
“Fine, I’ll stop” she huffed, flopping chest- first across his lap.  
  
Loki chuckled, his fingers caressing her back in slow circular movements causing Darcy to shiver before she flipped over, linking their hands together, curiosity shining in her eyes.  
  
“Who got you to sleep when you were up all night reading everything you could get your hands on?”  
  
Loki’s voice held the amusement he refused to show on his face when he replied  
“Are you implying that someone is powerful enough to force me to put down a book that I am absorbed in?”  
  
“Yes, yes I am. Now spill”  
  
“My mother” he paused, closing his eyes for a brief moment and tightening his hold on her hand slightly “she replaced one book with another, something more soothing than what I was studying. It became the norm when I was a child.”  
  
Darcy brought their hands to her lips, softly kissing his knuckles, causing his expression to soften. She knew how hard it was for him to speak about Frigga. She still had trouble talking about her own, even though she was a child when her mother passed.  
Still, the thought of being read to at night gave Darcy an idea that gave her the energy of a thousand suns. A wicked grin spread across her face as she hopped up from the couch and ran to grab a pen and paper, leaving a very confused and concerned Loki on the couch. 

  
\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

“Do you three know why you’ve been summoned in my office this morning?”  
  
Nick Fury was looking at what his team called “the science trio”, Agent Lewis was correct in her statement that they “we’re practically zombies without the rot" but at this point he'd have to disagree. The rot was there and came in the form of not showering.  
  
Tony shrugged, raising an eyebrow at the question  
“We all know you just can't get enough of me Nick.“  
The billionaire placed his hand on his chest, ready to continue his sarcastic reply with added dramatics when Jane elbowed his side, causing him to wince and cross his arms.  
  
Director Fury put on his _I am not fucking around right now_ expression, silencing Tony, and Jane, who was still terrified of the director regardless of his facial expression. Bruce took this opportunity to speak.  
  
“I, uh, I don’t know why we’re here” Banner ran his hand through his hair, silently wishing that he could have just stayed in the lab, “but I’d like to know”  
  
Nick leaned forward, folding his hands, making sure to look at each of them directly

“It has come to my attention that you three have not been taking care of yourselves.”  
Tony looked like he was about to say something, but thought better of it when Nick’s good eye landed on him, disapproval clear in his gaze.  
  
“A tired Scientist is a Scientist that makes mistakes. Mistakes that we cannot afford. You three are our most brilliant minds in this organization, maybe the world. After this, I expect you to get some rest ,and only stay up this long if you have no other choice“  
  
Fury reached into his desk, pulling out a small book titled “Go the Fuck to Sleep”, he placed it gently on the desk. Tony and Bruce hadn’t spent all that much time with Darcy to know that she was behind this, but Jane, Jane knew and was pinching the bridge of her nose while trying to hide a smirk under her hand.  
He then continued to speak  
  
“You have an assistant, and friend, who cares so damn much about your health she wrote a book. You’re going to listen to me read this, and then you are going to heed Miss Lewis’ words and go the fuck to sleep”  
  
He opened the book, revealing a sketch of Darcy laying down in bed asleep and began to read

 _“The hawk nestles close to his spider now._  
_The lambs have laid down with the sheep._  
_I’m cozy and warm in my bed, guys._  
_Please go the fuck to sleep._  
  
_The windows are dark in the town, Tony._  
_The Captain huddled down in the deep._  
_I’ll let you use my iPod if you swear You’ll go the fuck to sleep._  
  
_The eagles who soar through the sky are at rest_  
_And the creatures who crawl, run, and creep._  
_I know there’s no anomaly tonight._  
_That’s bullshit. Stop lying._  
_Lie the fuck down, Jane, and sleep._  
  
_The wind whispers soft through the grass, Bruce._  
_The field mice, they make not a peep._  
_It’s been seventy-two hours already._  
_Jesus Christ, what the fuck?_  
_Go to sleep._

 _All the Avengers are in dreamland._  
_The froggie has made his last leap._  
_Hell no, you can’t go to the second floor lab._  
_You know where you can go?_  
_The fuck to sleep._  
  
_The owls fly forth from the treetops._  
_Through the air, they soar and they sweep._  
_A hot crimson rage fills my heart, guys._  
_For real, shut the fuck up and sleep._  
  
_Volstagg and his kids are snoring,_  
_Wrapped in a big snuggly heap._  
_How is it you can do all this other great shit_  
_But you can’t lie the fuck down and sleep?_

 _The seeds slumber beneath the earth now_  
_And the crops that the farmers will reap._  
_No more coffee. This experiment is over._  
_I’ve got two words for you, dude: fucking sleep_

 _The fire giant in the simmering heat_  
_The sparrow has silenced her cheep._  
_Fuck your equipment, I’m not getting you shit._  
_Close your eyes. Cut the crap. Sleep._

 _The flowers doze low in the meadows_  
_And high on the mountains so steep._  
_My life is a failure, I’m a shitty-ass agent._  
_Stop fucking with me, please, and sleep_  
  
_The giant pangolins of Madagascar are snoozing._  
_As I lie here and openly weep._  
_Sure, fine, whatever, I’ll bring you some coffee._  
_Who the fuck cares? You’re not gonna sleep._  
  
_This room is all I can remember._  
_The furniture squishy and sweet._  
_You win. You escape._  
_You run to the lab._  
_As I nod the fuck off, and sleep._  
  
_Bleary and dazed I awaken_  
_To find you yawning, so I keep_  
_My fingers crossed tight as I tiptoe away_  
_And pray that you’ll go off and fucking sleep._  
  
_We’re finally watching our movie._  
_Cuddled on the couch, drifting to sleep._  
_Beep. Oh shit. Goddamn it._  
_You’ve gotta be kidding._  
_Come on, go the fuck to sleep”_  
  
When Nick closed the book and looked up, all three scientists were finally a-fucking-sleep.


	2. Soulmates and Spiders pt.1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tasertricks Soulmate AU

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For crazynoona because she is amazing and I love her to bits. 
> 
> P.S  
> The events of Thor 2 happen, but Frigga didn't die. She was just injured and close to death.

Thor and Jane’s wedding on Asgard was going as well as anyone expected. Erik was drunk and star-struck. Darcy was honestly surprised that Odin didn’t take his pokey stick    and smite him with it.  
  Speaking of Odin, the one-eyed-grinch was off sulking somewhere. He didn’t even try and hide his disdain for Jane or any of the other “goats” that were brought to the golden realm. Frigga had tried to get him to be a little more than civil, but it didn’t work.  
  
 Despite all of that, the ceremony was beautiful. Jane insisted on having a mixed ceremony. She and Thor wrote their own vows that left everyone with watery eyes.   
 It was held in the throne room, per Odin's request. Candles were everywhere, giving the room a soft glow. And there were bunches of flowers strategically placed around the room, making it smell like the gardens outside.   
  
   Darcy could only take half of the credit of helping the decor, she had been corresponding with Thor’s best man, younger brother, and crazy-ass-reindeer who tried to take over Earth, over e-mail to plan the whole thing. Not that she had any idea how he was able to do that. Did Asgardians even have e-mail? Maybe the dude wasn’t totally crazy, he was polite and funny over e-mail. She hadn’t had the chance to actually speak to the dude in person though.  
  
  After the thing with the dark elves Thor went back to Asgard to find his brother very much alive, injured like their mother, but alive. Jane told Darcy that Thor was furious at first, thinking that Loki was up to something by faking his death, but realized that he just passed out on Svart-the dark planet because of  the wound in his chest. Things weren’t perfect between them, but their relationship was healing.  
  
Jane would get to deal with all of that now that she ate the golden apple. Her best friend was immortal and would be QUEEN. The immortality thing would have always been an option for her anyway, since she is the soulmate of the Crown Prince. Frigga said that Odin would never be so cruel to separate any type of soulmate over something as minuscule as lifespan.  
Jane had “ _You. What realm is this?”_ written between her shoulder blades in runes that were deep red. She searched for years and years trying to find out what the runes meant, but gave up and focused more on the stars. Figuring that her soulmate would show up when they were meant to. It wasn’t until after she saw her handwriting written down Thor’s right arm that she realized they were soulmates.   
 

The reception was still in full swing. Jane and Thor left already, Loki excused himself not long after, and a very drunk Tony was attempting to serenade Pepper by singing “Pour Some Sugar On Me” by Def Leppard. Clint and Natasha were sparring with Hogun and Sif. Darcy wasn’t sure how inebriated they were, but she hoped they kept far away from her. Clint had a tendency to try shooting at impossible targets when he was drunk.  
The rest of the room was participating in some Asgardian drinking contest. Which Darcy was not going to participate in, she had enough alcohol this week to be good for at least six months.  
  
   Although she loved a good party, she couldn’t stop thinking that she and Jane would never get to be old ladies in a nursing home hitting on the hot nurses like they planned. Hell, most of her friends would outlive her at this point. It was a depressing thought that didn’t belong in a place where everyone was having fun.    
She was thinking of places she could escape to that weren’t her room before remembering that there was a garden right outside of the great hall. Grabbing her small purse she left without anyone’s notice.

 

* * *

 

 

At night the gardens were a bit more intimidating than they were during the light of day.  
Sure there was light from the moons and stars but she didn’t know most of the plants she was surrounded by. What if there was a patch of giant Venus fly traps that could move and eat her? The last thing she needed was to become space-plant food.  
She walked through the different levels, finding a safe looking tree near the center of the garden. It seemed to be the perfect tree to sit while she relaxed. The tree formed against her back in a way that she would later describe as “fucking amazingly”, and the grass was soft and dry.

  
Darcy reveled in her alone time, thinking of her own soulmate. She had no idea who they were, and honestly she was a bit apprehensive about meeting them. They were black runes, similar to the ones Jane had on her back.  
  She told Darcy that the word “spider” was in there. If she could somehow manage to get over her arachnophobia before she met her soulmate that would be perfect, but she wasn’t holding her breath.  
  Another part of her couldn’t wait to meet them, she was curious to see what the person she was meant to be with was like. She wanted to experience the journey of getting to know them and bonding over the little things in life.  
  
She didn’t realize that Loki was standing in front of her until he spoke.  
“I’m sorry, I don’t mean to startle you, but there’s a spider on your head”

If an outsider were looking in, they would have thought Darcy was possessed with how she began to scream and flail.  
“AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!! SHITBALLS!!!!” she began hopping and swiping at her hair while screaming every profanity she knew, even making up some new ones.  
  
Loki grabbed her hands firmly. Making her stop the hopping and screaming before she attracted the attention of the guards who still held him in contempt. Her face was turning a shade of purple that he didn’t think humans should be, he hoped her coloring would return to normal once she calmed down.  
“It is no longer residing on your head, I believe you’ve managed to scare off any other spiders that could be lurking with malicious intent” he smirked, before inspecting her wrist, keeping his face neutral.  
  
She managed to catch her breath enough to ask “it’s you, isn’t it?”  
  
He let go of her hands and nodded, refusing to look at her directly.  
  
She wasn’t having any of it. “Hey” she said “don’t push me away. I don’t know how to deal with this either”  
  
He lifted his gaze, meeting her eyes and allowing her to see the fear behind them.  
“You should be running, I am far more monstrous than any spider you’ll find”

Darcy put her hands on her hips, with a determined expression on her face she said “Loki, I’m not going to run. We’ve all got our junk, ya know?” she gave him a soft smile and grabbed his hands, asking him to share the tree with her “We can talk about stuff, doesn’t have to be heavy.”  
  
He let her lead him to her spot against the tree, his hands felt right in hers. She didn’t let go of him, even once they were settled. He didn’t want to read into that, ignoring any fluttering feeling in his stomach.  
  
They spoke about everything that came to mind. From the little things like what their favorite colors are, and what they did in their free time. To lightly touching upon the serious subjects. He learned that she grew up in foster care and she learned about his Jotun background.  
 Their conversation lasted until the sun began to rise, kissing their faces with its light. By that time they were too tired to move. Darcy curled herself into Loki’s side, placing her head against his shoulder, all the while never letting go of his hand. Eventually Loki’s head fell against Darcy’s, a small smile gracing his lips as he fell asleep.  
  
When Frigga found them a few hours later, both still asleep and cuddling underneath the willow tree, she said nothing.   
She just smiled to herself, feeling a huge weight gone from her chest. Her youngest had finally found his partner in life. She couldn’t be happier.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't have a beta and I would really love one.  
> If anyone has the time to help me I would be forever grateful.


	3. Chompy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Inspired by this prompt from Tumblr. “I waited until now because I’m spineless, but we can discuss that when we aren’t being chased by a horde of chompy-chomps.”

“I love you”

  
Loki stopped in his tracks, causing Darcy to do the same, sure he hadn’t heard her correctly.

  
“What?”

  
“You heard me” she tugged on his hand, starting to run again. The thundering of the horde getting louder every second. The sound ran through their ears and up their spines, causing their anxiety to spike.

  
He forced his legs to move again “Why tell me now?” he asked, while glancing behind them, moving a bit faster when he saw the leader of the bilgesnipe rounding the corner.

  
“I waited until now because I’m spineless” she took a deep breath, wishing she had continued to go to the gym when she had the chance “but we can discuss that when we aren’t being chased by a horde of chompy-chomps” she shouted

The animals in question were gaining on them fast. Loki panicked, refusing to become one with the ground and grabbed Darcy’s hand once more, teleporting them out of harms way.

  
They landed in a field about a mile away from the forest that they had been running. He could feel Darcy’s glare  
“What?” he shrugged, meeting her eyes “it was worth it”.

Before she could start yelling at him about being irresponsible with magic while they are on the run from Odin and most of Asgard he said “For the record. I love you too”


End file.
